smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story/Part 7
Back at the prison where Papa Smurf was being held in, the Machine Smurf who was standing guard at the door soon heard a whistle that attracted its attention. It was Farmer with Baby Smurf, and the both of them razzed the Machine Smurf so that it could follow them. The Machine Smurf gave chase to Farmer, who quickly ran away as if to lure him away from the entrance of the prison. Then suddenly the Machine Smurf was snared by a rope and hoisted high in the air where it swung until it crashed into a tree and it broke into pieces. "Well, bless my smurf, that trap worked," Farmer said as he saw the remains of the Machine Smurf hanging on a rope. "Let's smurf him down and see if it has the key to the cell," Handy said. Handy and Farmer loosed the remains of the Machine Smurf from the trap and examined it. But neither of them could find any evidence of a key. They both ran to the entrance of the prison. "Papa Smurf, we managed to smurf rid of that wooden Smurf that was smurfing your prison cell," Farmer said. "But we couldn't find the key to smurf the door open," Handy added. Papa Smurf sighed. "I have a feeling that King Trash must be smurfing the key to the prison, my little Smurfs. You'll have to find another way to smurf me out." "And all my tools for smurfing locks are in my workshop, which I can't smurf back to get," Handy said, rubbing his jaw as he tried to think. "Maybe I could smurf something out here that could..." "Oh, smurf open, you smurfed door!" Farmer shouted, kicking the prison door. Suddenly, it just crumbled into a rotten pile of wood dust. "Okay, now how did you manage to smurf that, Farmer?" Handy asked as he looked in wonder. "Little bugs, little bugs," Baby pointed out. Farmer saw it. "Termites! They must have been smurfing the wood of this tree trunk, and now they smurfed this door as brittle as cardsmurf." Papa Smurf saw this as a sign that he was now free. "Oh, my little Smurfs," he said with much honest feeling in his voice as he hugged both Handy and Farmer. "Thank you so much for smurfing me out of there. By the way, where are the Smurflings?" "They're safe at my farm, Papa Smurf," Farmer replied. "Good," Papa Smurf said, sounding pleased. "As long as they stay here, the Machine Smurfs will never find them. Tonight, though, we're going to smurf a visit to my laboratory. There may be a way that I can smurf to make King Trash become its old self again." ----- "And so at night, under the cover of darkness and shrubbery, the four Smurfs had smurfed their way back into the village, making sure that the Machine Smurfs do not see them," Narrator said. "They found that the door to the laboratory was locked, but the window was open and that they could smurf inside. However, Papa Smurf would be in for a shock when he sees what has happened." As Empath and Handy watched, as the four Smurfs slipped quietly into the laboratory through the window, Papa Smurf exclaimed, "Great Smurfness! What have they done?" Handy and Farmer slipped in and saw for themselves. "Oh no! The entire laboratory is smurfed!" Handy groaned. "Sweet mother of Smurf, I knew them wooden Smurfs were no good right from the beginning," Farmer said. "Poor Papa," Baby sighed. After a careful and thorough examination of the wrecked laboratory, Papa Smurf paced around in place trying to think while Handy and Farmer stood around wondering what to do. "Well, we're not going to be able to smurf our way out of this with any magic or potions," Papa Smurf finally said. "But we are going to need a way to smurf the whole bunch of wooden Smurfs. Any suggestions?" "Wooden Smurfs," Farmer repeated to himself before he suddenly snapped his finger as an idea came into his mind. "Dang smurf it, why didn't I even think of that? The termites, Papa Smurf! Remember what they smurfed to the door of the prison? We could use them to smurf after King Smurf and the Machine Smurfs." "Of course, the termites!" Papa Smurf said. "Now that is a very smurfy idea." "But the thing is...how do we get the termites to smurf after the Machine Smurfs without them knowing about it?" Farmer asked as he now pondered the situation. "Wait a minute, Smurfs," Handy said. "I think I may know of a way. You see, King Trash wanted me to smurf it a companion to be its queen, and so I think..." ----- Two days later, Handy was summoned to appear before King Trash in the outer court in front of its palace, which he gladly accepted. "Your Royal Highness, I give to you one who is worthy to sit beside you on your throne over the Smurf Village...the one and only Queen Detritus," Handy announced. King Trash watched as a slender, somewhat feminine version of its Machine Smurf self approached the king on its litter, quietly genuflecting. "AAAAH...MY QUEEN!" King Trash bellowed with delight. "King Trash the 1st finally becomes true king. Tonight, feast for all...except for Smurfs." Handy watched as Queen Detritus was given a litter to be carried into the palace along with King Trash, smiling as he knew that the waste disposal Machine Smurf has taken the bait. Now all that remains is for the termites to do their work. ----- Later on, in the royal dining hall of King Trash's palace, the king was enjoying a feast of garbage provided by Greedy, who turned his face away with every plate that he brought to the king's table. Meanwhile, Harmony and Jokey were providing entertainment as both the minstrel and the jester, neither of which enjoyed having to perform before such a tyrant, but King Trash enjoyed the performance just the same. King Trash pounded the table as it howled in laughter. "Smurfs very funny! Not true, my queen?" it asked. Queen Detritus simply sat there beside King Trash and didn't respond. "Hmmm...queen not talk much. Not funny," King Trash muttered to itself while it fed itself more garbage from its plate. As the feast was going on, the Machine Smurfs were all gathered in one place and thus were not watching the village as Handy used his tools to unlock the doors of his fellow Smurfs, starting with Hefty. "About time you showed up, Handy," Hefty said. "Let's kick those Machine Smurfs right where it smurfs." "Don't worry about them, Hefty," Handy said. "Try to get as many Smurfs as you can out of their houses." "Let's try to act quickly before the Machine Smurfs notice us," Papa Smurf warned. Back in the royal dining hall, King Trash noticed that Queen Detritus hasn't touched its plate of garbage all throughout the feast. "Queen not eat? Garbage not good?" King Trash asked as it touched the queen, seeing if it would respond. Soon there was a cracking sound coming from Queen Detritus, as if the Machine Smurf was about to fall apart. And then all of a sudden, it fell into pieces, and King Trash saw that coming from the queen's remains was an army of termites all racing out to look for whatever wood to eat. "NOOOOOOOO!" King Trash bellowed, getting up from its chair and backing away from the termites. It watched as they were now heading for the other Machine Smurfs, swarming upon them and devouring them one by one, causing them to fall apart until they became nothing more than rotting shells. "Little bugs eat wood...eating servants," King Trash shouted. "Handy Smurf betray King Trash, put them in queen. King Trash not stay here, or else." And as King Trash ran away from the royal dining hall, Greedy, Harmony, and Jokey watched as the termites continued to do their damage to the Machine Smurfs. "Now that was the best surprise that was ever smurfed on someone," Jokey said laughing. "They're just about as hungry as I am," Greedy said. ----- Outside the castle, Handy had Hefty and several other Smurfs carry Carpenter's furniture-making machine over to King Trash's palace. "Uh...I hate smurfing heavy equipment," Grouchy groaned as he did part of the lifting. "Come on, Smurfs, smurf your backs into it," Hefty said as they lifted the structure and slowly carried it. "I hate smurfing my back into it," Grouchy said. "Smurf it over there, against that stone," Handy directed. "All right, laddies, let's smurf it like we mean it," Gutsy said. "I hate smurfing it like I mean it," Grouchy said. "You sure you know what you're doing, Handy?" Papa Smurf asked as the team of Smurfs moved the structure to the desired location. "Trust me, Papa Smurf," Handy answered. "King Trash won't know what's going to happen to him." Meanwhile, King Trash was racing for the palace entrance. "King Trash will flee and come back for revenge," it chortled. But as he reached the entrance, King Trash saw that it was surrounded by its once-captive Smurfs, who were now all freed from their houses and ready to let the tyrant have it. "Give up, you oversmurfing trash smurfer," Farmer ordered. "Your reign ends now." The crowd of Smurfs all shouted, "SURRENDER OR SMURF! SURRENDER OR SMURF!" "NEVER!" King Trash shouted as it raced back into the palace. It soon found what was a secret escape hatch that was built in case the Smurfs revolted against it, and slipped out of the palace through the hatch. However, King Trash now couldn't see where it was. "Eh? Where am I?" King Trash asked, struggling in the darkness. "Now, Handy, smurf your machine to work," Papa Smurf said. Handy set the controls of his furniture-making machine and then pulled the big lever to activate it. Soon there was a lot of sawing and hammering going on as King Trash rode through the machine and came out as a bunch of everyday wooden objects. "Yahoo," Handy shouted. "Now there's a way to recycle King Trash!" Gutsy and Brewer watched the end result in amusement. "I couldn't think of a more fitting end for the smurfs of King Trash, laddie," Gutsy said to Brewer. "At least he will be more useful in his current state now, my friend," Brewer said, smiling. The rest of the Smurfs shouted "HURRAY" as Handy and Farmer carried Papa Smurf, finally glad that they were now free of King Trash's tyranny. Just then, the Smurflings came back into the village, with Puppy carrying Baby Smurf. "Is it finally safe to smurf back into the village?" Snappy asked. "Of course it is, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "The day of the Machine Smurfs is over." "Smurfabunga!" all four Smurflings shouted together. "Oh, Sassette, how I missed you, little sister," Smurfette said as she picked up the young Smurfling and hugged her close. "Same here, big sister," Sassette responded. "I was waiting to smurf back to the days when we could smurf games with each other and smurf your tea parties." "Don't worry, Sassette, we'll smurf them once again," Smurfette said. "You're still the best big sister a little Smurfling could have," Sassette said, smiling as she and Smurfette hugged each other. Smurf to Part 8 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Day Of The Machine Smurfs chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles